Venturing alone and perhaps forgetting you?
by Ms.Drunk-in-love
Summary: After embarrassing herself Lucy flees and ventures out on a new adventure and has four years before coming home. Natsu, after some thinking and regrets figure out who his true mate is. When Lucy returns, will she become stronger? And who is Natsu's mate? Who knows. Gihee XD Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1: Let's do it

**Slightly edited. Just read through some of the chapters and found quite a lot of mistakes and whatnot so I edited some parts. Though I have no idea where my mind was when I wrote this story. It's so ridiculous and exaggerated xD but I think I'll continue writing since I make myself crack up from my own hilarity and stupidity. Lol.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own FT or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Let's do it.

Lucy groaned and rolled her eyes as Cana kept fueling her fantasies about a certain pink haired male. Why couldn't she stop with all the glory details so Lucy could not have livid images of her and Natsu Dragneel acting out any of Cana's scenarios. Her patience was getting thin and her face sported an unhealthy shade of red.

"Please stop! No more. Please stop the tortur!" She flailed her hands and looked at the grinning Card mage, who was not one bit flustered of her own story or was it experience. Lucy would go for the latter. They had been too detailed and made her feel like she was actually the one who had experienced it.

"Getting sexually frustrated, eh?" The mage raised an eyebrow, her smirk never leaving her lips.

"S-shut up! It's afternoon and nobody wants to here about your night activities with Laxus!" Lucy huffed embarrassed of how her friend read her spot on.

She was indeed sexually frustrated even though she was a freaking virgin! She hadn't even kissed a boy and her mind was locked on third base and it was all thanks to the card mage, the exposed bodies of men she met as a mage and recently her very own best friend and partner.

"Cheer up. Once the cherry is popped you'll thank me for all the advice I provided. Especially how to handle the lust of a dragon slayer." Cana's grinned and glanced at a certain direction and Lucy's head followed her line of sight and groaned once again quickly looking away.

"I hate you!" At the moment she really did. The card mage laughed tauntingly and rubbed it in, and that was enough for Lucy to leave her side. _Ugh, I hate her_!

"Yo, Luce let's do a job!" Natsu just had the worse timing ever. Lucy didn't know how to face him, not without getting any disturbing images in her head but she couldn't ignore him that's unfair for the clueless slayer. She sighed and turned around with a small forced smile and shook her head. "Not in the need of more money nor in the mood. Sorry."

She turned around leaving the slayer and the guild. Right now she needed a cold shower and needed to focus on something else. Perhaps her novel that she had neglected for some weeks now? Yes, her novel was a perfect distraction.

"You okay, Luce?" Lucy sighed annoyed. Couldn't he see how frustrated she was and wanted to go home so she could take that damn cold shower? _Curse you Cana and your stupid perverted mind! And fuck you sexually frustration and Natsu's hot body!_ She screamed inside her head when she saw her partner's almost exposed upper body.

Could she win the temptations or would she fall in? She couldn't so she grabbed Natsu's wrist and dragged him hurriedly to her apartment. She knew she was so going to regret it but Cana and her words just made it seem so _good._

"Wha-what's going on Luce? Where we going?" He asked really confused and afraid? Was the almighty Natsu Dragneel afraid of little Lucy Heartfilia? How amusing. Lucy inwardly laughed but didn't say anything not until they were in her apartment.

"Natsu. You and I are going to do it? Understand?" She spoke with confidence and it was more demanding than asking for permission. But she needed him. She really _needed_ him to let go of her stupid frustrations.

Natsu looked at her quizzically. What did she mean? Do it? Do what? His brain couldn't keep up with the questions in his mind and Lucy saw his confusion. She smirked and pulled him over to her bed and pushed him on it.

"Sex, Natsu. Sex. We are both going to have sex. You and me. Got it?" she blushed just a tiny bit when she explained her action and what to come of it. And Natsu's reaction was priceless. His head was on fire. Literally. And he was all red. It was cute and amusing.

"WHA?! WHAT! WHY? HOW?! LUCY ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" He was stuttering like an cute idiot blabbering words and he had a small nosebleed. Lucy grinned and leaned forward invading his personal space though cautious since his head was still on fire.

"Because I need you. I'm horny you know. And I think only you can satisfy me but if you don't want me I'll ask Loke or Gray." She tried to pull her ultimate card and hook him and it worked.

"What?! No, no! I won't let ice prick or the stupid lion touch you like that but I don't want to touch you like that either. We are nakama and best friends and I heard you only have s-se – that thing – with people you like or love." Lucy didn't like his explanation. Couldn't he just accept her and do her like her dreams and fantasies that the oh so kind Cana Alberona had implanted in her mind. Was it really that hard? Any hotblooded teenage boy would accept her offer so why couldn't he?

"So you don't like or love me huh? Fine. Go. I don't need you. I'll just die of frustration! Go and don't come back!" she yelled annoyingly and got up from her bed and sprinted to her bathroom and quickly looked the door. Before she realized it she was crying and sobbed loudly. So he didn't find her diserable enough to have sex with her. She was offering her fucking virginity to him and he didn't want it.

"Luce please don't cry. I just don't think this is a good idea. It's hard to explain but us dragon slayers have mates and I can't do that thing with you. Only with my mate. So sorry. Please don't cry." What he just told her broke her heart to gazillion pieces. He couldn't be with her because of his mate? She wasn't his mate obviously, he just told her. "W-who?" she whispered with a strained voice. She had an idea of who but she wanted to hear it from him.

"I don't know exactly but I think it's Lisanna." He whispered the name afraid it hurt her move. But she heard it. She didn't say or do anything. She was frozen stiff. _Lisanna, just as I thought. The day she came home with us from Edolas was perhaps the happiest I saw Natsu. It all makes sense. Lucy you have an unrequited love for your best friend. You best friend. That's what you'll forever be. A friend._

She wiped her tears away and waited a few seconds before controlling her breathing and opened the door looking at a sad pink haired slayer. He looked hurt and guilty at the same time. But she ignored him and went to her keys and pulled Loke's key out and called him out.

"What can I do for you my princess?" the lion spirit asked while smirking seductively at his master. Lucy smiled and hugged him before whispering something in his ear something that the Dragon slayer heard loud and clear and he immediately began protesting.

"You can't be serious?! Lucy come on! Because I didn't want you?" Natsu wailed incredulously.

"It shall be done my princess." Loke said and disappeared ignoring the slayer and a few seconds later Virgo arrived and began what she had been told by her older brother while the slayer kept protesting.

"Go Natsu. I am truly sorry for coming onto you like that but my feelings got the better of me and knowing that we don't stand a chance I will leave the guild and forget my feelings for you. I'll take this opportunity to train as well. So from this day onwards I will leave Team Natsu, our partnership and no longer be Lucy of Fairy Tail. I'm a coward and like always I'm running away." She smiled and kissed his cheek before leaving her apartment to seek the Master. Though she knew it would be hard convincing the old man but she would try.

She knew she was being dramatic. Who leaves just because of a rejection? Apparently she does. She's embarrassed and hurt. And stupid too.

"You are a coward! That's not the Lucy I know!" Natsu pursuit her but Lucy ignored him. She had already embarrassed herself enough today so she didn't want to cause a scene in the streets where all residents knew her too well and Natsu too. She began running but knew it was futile. The slayer was and will always be stronger than her. He caught up to her and grabbed her tightly – hurting her slightly – and yanked towards him, facing him. He was angry. Like really angry.

"Natsu, let go of me now or else I'll resort to violence. I. Am. Serious." She was hurt and angry. Not at him, no, at herself. She was so weak and a coward. Running away from her problems yet again. Really pathetic. But right now she would rather be pathetic and cowardly than stay there and hurt herself and her heart more.

Natsu didn't let go. He was determined to talk her out of leaving the guild because of what happened. It was embarrassing that he understood but it didn't mean that she had to quit the guild because of that. They would laugh at it in the future, right? When they were old and had each a family. How wonderful would that be? He inwardly smiled picturing an older version of himself next to an older version of Lucy reading to some kids. It was cute.

He shouldn't have drifted off because that made him loose his grip and gave Lucy the opportunity use her most powerful Lucy-kick ever. Right in his chest. If you had dragon senses you could hear a bone cracking, or two. Natsu was flown quite a feet away and the air was knocked out of him completely. It was even harder breathing and it hurt like a bitch.

Lucy took this opportunity to run to the guild. She entered hurriedly and ignored the stares of her guildmates and ran upstairs to the Master's office. She hurriedly told her a short version of her story and promised she would come back and become a Mage both she, Fairy Tail and Master could become proud. Though he told her that he already was proud of her Lucy was steadfast on leaving and eventually got permission but she was giving a maximum time period. Four years max. She quickly agreed, afraid a certain dragon slayer would barge in and ruin everything.

Master removed her guild temporarily but with a different spell. "With this little spell you'll know when your time's up. The mark of the four years. So I hope I see you in four years time. Stronger and happier." She nodded and gave him a hug after he recited the guild's farewell motto. That made her cry.

She went downstairs again and ran out with many guild members calling her out but she ignored all. She called Virgo out. The spirit had packed everything and left her belongings in the spirits world.

"The train station then?" she asked her spirit and received a nod and a gentle smile. She smiled back despite her tears and they both ran to Magnolia's train station and purchased one ticket to the first train that arrived.

"Huh? The Wicked Forest?" the name gave her the chills. A wicked forest sounded dangerous and dark but she had to start somewhere. She had to be strong.

"So will you tell me what happened now?" Loke suddenly appeared and startled the poor blonde. She hit his head and screamed at him. "Don't just appear like that! Damn cat!"

"But I'll tell you. Don't laugh. It's embarrassing enough." She said and began with telling what happened between her and Natsu and how he rejected her and told her she stood no chance with him. And that she felt the need to escape everything hence why she ran away.

"Wow, he rejected you like that. Damn I though he was dense as fuck but to actually tell you he has a mate and he can't have sex with you. Damn. How about me? I could take care of your needs?" he ended his sentence with a seductive smirk but got his cheeks pinched as fast as his smirk formed.

"Don't even try! Or else I'll tell the old Mustache dude about ALL the woman you've been with." That got the overgrown cat gulping aloud and he stopped every attempt to flirt with her. But just for today.

"So where to?" Changing the subject was a good thing.

"The Wicked Forest. First time hearing about it but it's sound enticing somehow. So we'll start our new adventure from there. Now go back. I need some time alone." The Spirit obeyed his master and disappeared and that made Lucy sigh happily. She needed time alone. To think and what not.

"I wonder if I did the right thing?" She asked no one in particular.

"I mean I know I'm a coward. Knowing your crush can't reciprocate your feelings ever is the worst and after I confessed to him so unlady like. Damn Lucy. You sure are a big idiot. Who ask their best friend to have sex with them? You! Stupid idiot. Tsk. Maybe it's good I took some time off. Not paying for an apartment. Apartment…" Her eyes widened when she realized her mistake.

"FUCK I DIDN'T TELL MY LANDLADY I'M MOVING OUT! OPEN THE GATE OF THE MAIDEN! VIRGO!" Now she was panicking. Fuck and fuck.

"Yes hime? Forgot my punishment?" her eyes glinted with happiness by the word punishment.

"NO! I forgot to tell my landlady I'm leaving! Can you-"

"No need to worry Hime. I got Gemi and Mini to handle it. They posed as you and told the old lady that you are leaving for a while. The lady just huffed and slammed the door in their face. So we took care of it."

Lucy sighed with relief. Her spirits got everything covered. Good. Now she just had to find a new place to stay. Before Lucy could thank her spirit, Virgo spoke again.

"The Spirit King made me ask if you could do him a favor. Nii-sama told him about going to the Wicked Forest and about you training and a friend of his resides there."

"What kind of friend? Don't tell me it's a monster. No monster please." Virgo shook her hand and smiled? Yup she definitely smiled.

"But he is no human either and no monster. He is a really really old friend of the King. I've never met him but I heard he is strong and he is actually in need of an apprentice of some sort. I don't have other details." The Spirit said and disappeared without a reply from her master.

"Not monster but not a human either. What is he then? An apprentice? Mama what mess will I get into?"

Lucy sighed and laid down on the seats. Uncomfortable but it had to do.. She had so many things to think about now. Should she accept? This 'thing' was in need of an apprentice so she could train with him and train to become stronger but could she really do it? _Argh shut up brain and get some sleep. There are ten hours till we'll arrive and by then I can accept or decline. Sleep and think about everything later. Yes. Sleep._

And with her inner chanting she slowly drifted off to a dreamless night with no worries. Just what she needed.

It was a different story in Magnolia. Fairy Tail was asking for answers and a certain pinkette had every one but refused to answer any. And now he had some healing to do because the blonde had actually broken two of his ribs and punctured one of his lungs, leaving him a bloody mess.


	2. Chapter 2: Let's ask tomorrow

**So I've written chapter three now and finishing up four. The story is definitely taking a different direction than I had anticipated but oh well. I'll go with the flow of my mind. I thank everyone who took their time to read my story and for the reviews. I'm glad you liked it. Also for the fave and followers.**

 **I would also like to quickly explain something that may be confusing when you read my story. First the timeline. It's almost two years after Tartaros arc but with alternations. Makarov doesn't disband the guild and Lucy tag along on Natsu's journey. I'll explain more in later chapters when Lucy's training begins.**

 **Btw, I will later change the ratings to M because I can't write anything without it becoming a M fanfic. Sorry. And I don't know how frequently I will update. And one last thing, SORRY FOR BLABBERING! *DOING A 90 DEGREE BOW***

 **Much love, Tiche**

 **Oh I forgot. Disclaimer. I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. The only thing I own is this plot and my probably many OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Let's ask tomorrow

"Natsu what happened to you?!" a bewildered Lisanna asked when she saw her friend entering the guild with blood around his lips. He didn't answer and went over to the little slayer

"I need healing. I have a punctured lung and have some broken ribs." he didn't ask nicely as he normally would but then again he was angry and frustrated at his stupid blonde friend. Who knew she had it in her. She actually knocked him over AND broke his ribs and punctured his lung. She was definitely strong. No doubt.

"O- of course Natsu-san. Please sit." the little young slayer said and quickly traded places with him and immediately began healing her nakama.

"Who did this flame brain? Did you see Lucy? She just left the guild without saying anything. What the fuck is happening." Gray was frustrated too. His good friend just left and Natsu comes waltzing in all beating up.

"Lucy kicked me. Damn, her Lucy kicks got too powerful." Natsu mumbled but the guild heard and some gasped but no one dared asking why he deserved a kick.

"All good Natsu-san. Hope you feel better."

"Thanks Wendy. You saved me." Natsu stood up and ruffled her hair before turning to the Master's office ignoring the stares and calling from his nakama.

A sharp sword to his throat stopped his movement though. He turned to see Erza with a scowl plastered on her face. She was really pissed. "Tell me everything."

"Lucy left the guild. Simple as that. Now lower your sword and let me talk to Master." He wasn't in the mood to tell more. No he wouldn't tell everything because that would make him a jerk towards Lucy and their relationship is already bad as it is.

"Why did she leave and why did she kick you? You did something, right? You upset her and she quit the guild, right? ANSWER ME!" The sword inched closer and it was sharp so it naturally drew some of his blood but he didn't wince or anything.

"I got kicked because I tried to stop her. She quit to become stronger. I don't know anything more. So drop your sword." And she did do so even though she felt he was hiding something more to it. She would get the details later. She swore that she would get the truth out of him one way or another.

Natsu sighed and ascended the stairs and barged inside the Master's office not bothering knocking at the door he was way past that. The Master was drinking heavily and crying. Like literally crying where a little puddle of water gathered on his desk. Was he Juvia number two?

"What do you want brat?" he asked annoyed. Natsu ignored him and closed the door and sat on the chair Lucy had used when she was here. Her smell lingered the room and her tears. He clenched his hands to fists. He hurt his best friend and what good did it do him?

"Did she say when she'll be back? Will she be back? What did she tell you?" he bombarded him with various questions before a giant hand bonked his head, not too hard but it did hurt the slayer.

"Shut up. She left because of you, you idiot. Tch damn brat, we lost a great mage because of you but don't worry she'll be back. I gave her a time period of four years. So hopefully-"

"FOUR YEARS! GRAMPS! Couldn't you just say a month or two! Four whole years. She'll definitely not return. Fuck I really did screw this up! Stupid dragon slayer rules and rituals!" Natsu began with the self-hatred, especially the guilt trip. Why couldn't he just say yes and maybe, just maybe she would turn out to be his mate. He wasn't even sure if Lisanna was his mate. Fuck!

"Calm down you stupid brat! If Lucy needs time she'll get time. Maybe this is something that'll be good for her to grow as an independent mage. She can't always be with you or Team Natsu. Maybe this is for the best." Makarov tried to reason with the slayer and also with himself. He had doubts that the blonde would not handle being alone and hoped the year spand wouldn't be four years but a few weeks. The Celestial mage was not used to working alone and the world isn't exactly a nice world so he was very worried but he decided to support her no matter what. She is a Fairy Tail mage.

"But, but Lucy, she has never taken a mission on her own so what if something dangerous happenshappens to her. What if some strong bandits or a dark guild attack her. You know how they easily target her. She's always on the danger radar. Damn I should've followed her. Now I get more worried." Natsu did have a point but if the Master acknowledged him that meant he belittled his trust in the blonde mage and downright called her weak and Lucy was nowhere weak in his eyes. She was strong and powerful and always so cheery and encouraging towards everyone. No. He will not sabotage her training or belittle her.

He abruptly stood up startling the slayer and looked at his brat dead in the eyes. They had to let her be and spread her wings. They had to respect her wishes and give her time.

"We will allow her all the time she needs. No going around to find her. If I hear you tried to sneak off to a mission only to use that as a cover I'll suspend you. Lucy needs time off from all of us and if anything does happen I'm sure Loke will tell us right away. He too is a Fairy Tail mage as the rest of her spirits. So we will respect her wishes and pray that she is safe. Believe in her Natsu, as she always believed in you and Fairy Tail."

Natsu was having a hard time agreeing to Makarov's demands because he knew Lucy best and he couldn't stop worrying. He had this feeling that something was going to happen to her and he wouldn't be there to help her out like he used to do whenever he felt she was in danger. Let's face it. Lucy Heartfilia was a danger magnet. Of course not on purpose though. That he perfectly knew. She was just unlucky.

"Do you agree Natsu? Not going out to look for her or anything, okay. She will be fine and we as her family will trust her. So promise not to look for her. Promise Natsu." he gulped when the Master's voice got sterner and he audibly gulped and hesitantly nodded his head. He could do it. He could trust his nakama for a safe return. She got her trusted spirits with her and they would protect her at all cause. Yes. They would definitely protect her.

"I trust Lucy and I promise not to look for her. I know she'll come back home safely. She is Lucy of Fairy Tail and a great mage. I trust her." he assured the Master not to look after her but inwardly he told himself that if this feeling gets worse he will look for her.

"Good. Now scram and tell the rest of the brats to do the same. Lucy is fine and she'll come back soon." Natsu nodded before heading downstairs to see all his nakama waiting patiently for him to come down and tell him all the details of Lucy's disappearance. And he did.

"Lucy will be back soon. I hope. Gramps allowed her four years to train but hopefully she'll come back sooner. We are told not to look for her and if we try Gramps will suspend us so let's all pray Lucy comes back. That's all. Goodbye."

He went straight home ignoring the commotion. Right now he needed time alone. Meaning Happy too. He wanted absolute peace and no one to interrupt him. He had a lot to think about. His best friend left the guild because of him rejecting her. A silly thing to do if you ask him but yet again he understood her as well. If he confessed to Lisanna or anyone else for that matter and got rejected he would like to burry himself into a hole and never come out or at least not for a while.

"Tell me the truth." A voice said and interrupted his thoughts that was solemnly focus on the blonde and actually startled him. He hadn't heard her or felt her presence perhaps because he was thinking too hard. He sighed and turned towards her.

"Erza I would like some privacy. I told you everything you need to know already. So leave me al-"

"I will do no such thing. I want the truth and nothing but the truth. Start talking, now!" she demanded and again held a sword to his throat as if he was the enemy she was interrogating. She could be really scary when she wishes to.

"It's really none of your business." he muttered but she heard him and thrust the sword closer again drawing blood from his throat yet again. It did sting him but thought no more of it.

"Fine goddammit. Lucy came on to me and asked as to do _it_ but I rejected her telling her I can't do it because us slayers have mates and we mate for life. And I told her I might have a mate, Lisanna. And then she left. There. You have the truth. I didn't want to tell you because it might hurt her feelings and our friendship is already falling apart as it is. So don't tell anyone." He explained hurriedly without catching his breath.

The sword disappeared and Erza sat on his worn out couch contemplating everything she just heard from Natsu. She was shocked to say the least. Lucy left because of such petty reason. But then she began thinking more about it. _Lucy is in love with him. Hearing your crush having another woman in his heart hurt. Ah, unrequited love. Damn Lucy. You should've told me._

"I understand. I will tell no one and hope for her safe return. Bye."

And with that Erza left Natsu alone but only alone for a few seconds before another person showed up this time aiming a fist right in his face. "Stupid flame brain!"

"The fuck Ice prick?!" Natsu exclaimed angrily.

"Heard everything. Because of you Lucy left. Great just great! Are you the stupidest idiot ever or what! Who could turn down an offer like that and with Lucy of all people!" Gray spat super annoyed of the Dragon slayer.

"Fuck you okay! Just leave me alone before I burn your face off." Natsu angrily retorted getting ready to fight his frenemy.

"Ha, I would like to see you try fire breath. You let a hot girl like that slip from your hands. I'll definitely find Lucy and bang her and make her fall in love with me instead of you, you pathetic excuse of a human." Both had their battle stances ready. They were serious with this fight.

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU FUCKER!" Natsu was furious. As if he would ever allow Gray to get together with Lucy. He had the rain woman if he needed to bang someone. Lucy deserved someone who loves her and not her body. And ice prick was not the one for that job. Too much of a pervert.

"I JUST DID, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

"DON'T GO HOME CRYING TO MASTER WHEN I AM DONE YOU! I'M GONNA ROAST YOU ALIVE ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu lunged for him with a flaming fist but Gray quickly deflected it and punched him out of the house on to the field of grass in front of his house.

"HA! TALKING BIG WILL DO YOU NOTHING FLAME B-" He was cut short with a fist in the gut and a kick in the back. Gray quickly stood up and kicked him back. And they kept going at it for hours. No interruption.

Both were bleeding and bruised and lay on the grass watching the sun set. Their breathing were ragged and you could hear a whizzing sound from one of them. Their fight had ended in a complete draw.

"Do you like Lucy?" Natsu had been thinking about that qiestion since Gray had arrived. It annoyed him to admit that they would make a good couple and Gray could be sweet if he really tried to be. Though he really didn't like the idea of it.

"Why? Don't like the idea of me stealing her from you? You already rejected her dude." Gray said slowly sitting upward though he winced and hissed in pain. Damn they were both beat up pretty good worse than what Erza do to them when they piss her off.

"If you like her then I have no right to say anything but if it's only for her body I'll most definitely kill you. Lucy deserved someone better than us. Someone that'll love her wholeheartedly for the amazing person she is. Someone that'll encourage her dreams and someone that'll make her laugh even though she is sad and some that will comfort her when she has a stupid nightmare. Someone that will love every side of her and help her grow." Gray chuckled at Natsu's sentimental side especially coming from an idiotic flame brain as him. It was a good speech.

"Why don't you be that person then? You just described everything you usually do with her so why don't you take that job. Because you think Lisanna is your mate? Give me a break." Gray sighed. "You don't even know if she is your mate. Plus when the fuck was the last time you spent the whole day, alone, with her? Tell me."

"Actually we never really got to spend time together because so many things happened right after coming home from Edolas. The Clock thingy, the GMG, dragons, Loke and them going beserk, Zeref and his demons in Tartaros and Igneel and the other dragons fading away, me training for a little over a year with Lucy and Happy and lastly rebuilding the guild. We rarely speak, now that I think about it. When we are at the guikd Lucy and I go on mission after mission and in my spare time do some training at her or hang out with Lucy."

"So why do you even believe Lisanna is your mate? I mean you are closer and spend more time at Lucy's. Dude you even sneak into her bed. The signals are all there." Natsu's eyes widened and he abruptly sat up looking at Gray, no staring with his widened eyes.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME LUCY IS MY MATE?! WHAT!" He yelled furiously. Was he actually that blind that his eyes didn't actually see the tell tale sign of him already finding his mate. But how DO you know?

"Yeah. Think about it. Lisanna was gone for two years and then Lucy came along and you two just clicked. You've saved her I don't know how many times. And you do get a bit possessive of her when we other wants to hang out with her. So yeah, I think she is your mate. Don't you?"

Natsu was trying to comprehend all the knowledge that Gray just dumped on him. Was Lucy really his mate? He did feel the need go protect her because she was so fragile and vulnerable. Or was it just how he saw her like that, his imagination and wantings? Was it his possessiveness. OMG!

"But how do you know when you've met your mate? I mean I feel the need to protect all my nakama. Do you know?" he knew he was stupid to even ask Gray about mates but maybe he too was all about finding a mate since he is a Devil Slayer now.

"Dunno man. Ask metal mouth. He probably knows more than any of us. I ain't gonna stick around while you figure out your love for whomever you choose. Later." And with that being said, Gray stood up, wobbly, and began his hunt to find the youngest dragon slayer. He needed serious healing. _Damn he got me good this time, ouch._ He winced at his pain and disappeared from Natsu's sight.

"Metal head probably knows, huh? Or maybe Levy. She knows too many things relevant and irrelevant. Maybe tomorrow I'll ask. First sleep. Yeah, sleep sounds good."

Natsu immediately fell asleep on the field in front of his house not bothering going inside and sleep on his comfy hammock. The evening breeze lulled him and that was enough. No Lucy, food or even Igneel entered his mind. Just a plain old dreamless night.


	3. Chapter 3: Say what! Come again?

Chapter 3: Say what?! Come again!

When Lucy woke up she was most definitely not happy. She was groggy as fuck. Her limps hurt from her strange sleeping position on her seat and they head hurt like someone had punched her and smashed it through a brick wall. To sum it up she was pissed.

"Princess it's time to get off. We have to meet the King's old friend, or so I was told. So wakey wakey!" her idiot lion spirit poked her but was immediately received by a fist to the face. That was how annoyed she was.

"Don't touch me."

Loke held on to his nose that was slightly bleeding and nodded furiously, afraid of another deadly hit on his beautiful face that the ladies adored so much, well except his master. He watched her stand up and stretch out, hearing some cracking noises from her joints but ignored it. She just slept bad.

"So where are we meeting this friend of the old Mustache dude? Breakfast or after breakfast?"

"The King said as soon as we arrive, so I'll say now. And it's way past midnight so there is no place selling breakfast at this hour plus there is no shop in this area. We are in a forest." Lucy huffed. She was really annoyed by that piece of information. No food and she hadn't eating since 8 am. She needed food.

"Maybe the friend has some food? Let's go and meet him first and then we'll find a place to eat." Lucy just nodded and followed her spirit out of the train. It was ended dark outside . The moon was blooming proudly in the starlit sky. That made her smile. She loved the stars and moon a lot and it gave her comfort. Then she looked around to see her surrounding. They were indeed in a forest with no population. There were a ticket booth and a timeline of arrivals and departures and that was it. No single living thing in sight.

"So where are we going?" she asked as every direction she looked at was trees that cast shadows on each other making it even more creepy than it already was. Just watching the shadows move gave her the chills or was it the windy weather. She didn't know.

"I was told that he would find us as soon as the train leaves. So let's wait till the train leaves. It will departure in a minute or so."

"Why even have a stop here, in the middle of the forest, where no human lives. This is so not normal." Lucy noted. It was definitely not making sense to her. Who would want to come to this place in the first place. The name was already creepy enough as it is and the surroundings. Horrifying. It was definitely doing its name some justice.

"People come here to train all the time. It's a great place. Once Karen and I went here and she began her monthly training here. It's really peaceful and if you ignore how the tries cascade different patterns because of the moonlight you'll love it."

She nodded and tried to do as he said and tried to ignore it. But it still freaked her out especially when she heard a loud tweak. A branch or something breaking. That made her almost jump into Loke's arms crying. The choo choo sound of the train also startled her real good. She was a real scaredy cat. Not cool af all.

"Are you the Celestial mage beardy sent?" Suddenly a loud authoritative voice boomed startled the two and they turned around so fast they almost stumbled and kissed the ground.

"I-I am… sir." Lucy stammered almost afraid of who she waa going to meat, but it was quickly replaced confusion when looking for the voice she just answered. There were no one in front of her. Or behind her. Or to her or right. And did she hear him correctly _beardy_?

"Ahh Leo, you are here as well." Suddenly the voice said with much glee in his voice. It sounded very genuine.

"Wait I know that voice." Loke said and his eyes widened in realization. Lucy didn't know what to think next when he said its name out aloud for her to hear. "Draco."

"Long time no see old friend. You look well. This human is your master I presume." The being stepped forward and stood tall in front of tiny little Lucy and Loke. Lucy was scared yet fascinated. She met one – no scratch that – she is standing in front of one of the most powerful magical being in history. Draco is a legend. No human eyes met her and yet she is here standing in front of him.

"So you are the old friend the King was talking about? Figures. Why do you need an apprentice? Did you eat your last one?" Lucy flinched at the last sentence and was horrified. _He ate his last apprentice. Oh Mavis!_

The dragon laughed so loud that the ground shook and Lucy fell flat on her butt by the impact. She was afraid to stand up.

"Ha, you are so funny old friend. No I didn't eat him, he died of old age. Too bad though. He was good. Or he was getting good." The Dragon said and suddenly began transforming into a.. human? Lucy rubbed her eyes to see if what she saw was real. A yes. It was real. And he was beautiful and very much attractive.

"So that's why you need a new one, a young one at that. Just so you know she own 9 golden keys, so you have to work together with us. Hey, maybe you can fix Aquarius' key. It broke when she summoned the King."

"She summoned beardy? How?" The handsome dragon-man asked looking at Lucy puzzled. She blushed and looked away embarrassed by his stare.

"It was in a needed battle and Aquarius sacrificed herself to help rescue everyone. She is a feisty one too. She saved me from my punishment and had a audience with the King. She got a lot of potential to wield your power like no one. She is a Heartfilia." At the mention of Lucy's last name the dragon's eyes widened and looked at her yet again but this time examined her from head to toe.

He nodded and smiled. "She is indeed the daughter of Layla. They look so much alike. I see potential in her too. So would you like to train with me and gain powers beyond your imagination?" He asked gently and stuck her hand out to Lucy.

She was hesitant yet curious. They both saw potential in her but potential to what? And how did he know her mother? That got her thinking real good but she shrugged it off and accepted the offered and and was brought to her feet.

"Ahh, you reck of another dragon? First thing you need is a bath. Come along." she stared at him wide eyes and kinda offended. She sniffed herself and couldn't smell Natsu at all. _Do I really stink that much? Stupid rude dragon._ She huffed but followed him nonetheless into the darkness of the forest.

"So who is this other dragon I smell? A boyfriend. Mate perhaps?" she groaned at his questions but how should he know her situation with Natsu.

"It's my old crush and best friend. A fire dragon slayer. But we are not talking anymore and I left the guild so I could train. Lucky the King found out and I found you."

"So why is he an old crush?" Was this dragon a chatterbox or what. He kept asking personal questions which she most likely wanted to avoid talking about. Her wounds were still fresh.

"He has another mate or so he said. He rejected me plain and simple. Now tell me about this apprentice thing. Am I gonna become a dragon slayer too?" She wanted to know more about what the new power he was to give to her was all about and also his relationship with her mother.

"Quickly changing subject are we? Very well. Yes and no. You'll become greater than those slayer. Do you know everything about the Celestial beings and their power? Do you know the constellations of us?" he stopped up and looked at her even though she couldn't see his eyes. They were black as the night. But she felt his stare.

"On now many of the constellations. Mama taught me. But powers no. Well I know each Zodiac has their own elements they can yield and I feel their power through my stardress." She explained.

"Stardress? What's that?" the Dragon was confused by the word stardress.

"Sure. Loke go back. Open the gate of the lion, Loke !" she yelled out swinging the key up in the air before transforming into Loke's stardress. The dragon smiled amused by her outfit.

"So this is my Leo form. I lend his power and fight alongside him in a battle. It's really need and every form is suiting to its spirit." Lucy explained and transformed back, not wanting to waste any magical energy.

"I'm amused but I like it. Perhaps when you are worthy you can get my key and a stardress of mine. I'll look forward to that." The Dragon smirked but Lucy saw nothing. It actually annoyed her she couldn't see anything in the dark.

"Can we go to a place that has fire or light. I don't like talking to another person while I can't see their facial expressions." the Dragon chuckled at her request but obliged and they began walking again. After a long tiresome walk, mostly for Lucy, they arrived at a campfire near a cottage. It looked old and shabby but it was big. She wondered if the inside looked like the outside.

"Sit by the fire, both of you. I'll bring some tea. Milk and Cookie, we have guests!" the Dragon yelled towards the cottage. Okay yelled was an understatement. He roared loudly and startled the blonde but she quickly regained her composure and did as he asked but not without musing over the names of his companions. _Milk and Cookie. Now those names are odd and funny. Haha, you names their kid Milk and Cookie. If they are twins then I will laugh out loud._ She giggled and laughed inwardly.

The doors burst opened an two Exceeds came to view. One completely white while the other had lighter brown fur and had darker brown dots that looked like chocolate chips. Okay now she understood their names. They literally looked like milk and a cookie. Cute!

"Guests, yay!" the white one chirped and quickly ran up to Lucy and Loke and greeted them. The Cookie one stood a good few seconds before greeting them as well but not with the same chirpy way as the first.

"These guys are talking cats and can fly too. Say hello to my old friend, the leader of the Zodiacs and the lion spirit. Next to him is his master, Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of my other old friend Layla Heartfilia. Lucy will become my new apprentice after old Gladiolus died. Take care of each other."

"Actually they are Exceeds. A special breed from Edolas. This can also transform forms. From big to small. For some odd reason every dragon slayer I know are in possession of an Exceed." Lucy corrected the Dragon . "Plus after all magic disappeared in Edolas the whole population of Exceeds came to Earthland and built a little village outside of Magnolia."

"So we are not alone? Boogers! Milk we are no longer special." Cookie explained and began crying animatedly while Milk snorted and hit Cookie's head.

"Stop crying idiot. This is a good thing. Our kin is here and safe. That's what matter. We will always be special. We have a Dragon as a father." The white milky Exceed grinned and looked at the Dragon. You could see they have a special bond. Like a father does with his child.

"Beside I don't care about anything or anyone else except our family. You shouldn't either darling." Milk kissed the top of the brown Exceeds head and got a hug from it too. _A couple?_ Lucy asked herself after watching them being affectionate.

"Anyways. You've met, now it's time for food. Cookie if you could please bring the pot. Milk the vegetables. Old friend help them. " Draco asked in a polite manner. He definitely didn't scare the blonde anymore. Only intrigued her.

"So about our training arrangements. Do you want all details or just the important once?" Draco asked sitting next to her on the ledger next to the campfire. The blonde tilted her head confusingly. Every detail is important plus if it was something like her training with the Celestial dragon then she most definitely wanted the detail.

"Tell me everything I need to know. Don't spare anything. Do we write a contract or something? You did mention about your key but only if I'm worthy of it. Do tell please." The blabber mouth Lucy Heartfilia was at it again.

"Take a breather. Yes we'll write a contract but not the kind of contract you think us. You seal it with your blood. A blood contact. And about my key. If you don't have a death wish you'll train hard before yielding my key. Only special people have the glory of becoming my master. So are you ready for your training?" Lucy felt nowhere near happy about his explanation. So he was powerful but he still hadn't exactly told what her role was in all of this.

"I understand this is confusing for you. I would be too. I haven't really giving you many clues. Let me rephrase myself. I am in need of Celestial mage who can become my master. You see. I haven't been in the Celestial world in a really long time and I really want to go home. But if I am to succeed of coming home I need a strong master that can bear and yield my power without dying. So Lucy Heartfilia would you like to do me this favor and become my apprentice? You'll not regret it if you do, I promise."

It didn't even take her long before answering the Dragon. Here he was pleading her to help him return home, her of all people. The King could have chosen Yukino for it but it was Lucy that got picked. Thinking about it, Lucy began to wonder if fate had something to do with everything. Her fight with Natsu and leaving Fairy Tail. Purchasing the ticket to the Wicked Forest. The King asking her to meet his friend Draco. She of course couldn't deny fate.

"I accept. I will do everything in my power to send you to the Celestial world. Don't worry as a Celestial mage I promise that I will do everything in my power to get stronger and become a master you can be proud of." Her eyes said it all. She was determined to fulfill her new goal in life.

"Splendid. I am glad. Let's talk more after dinner!" the Dragon exclaimed clapping his hand before grinning from ear to ear. He was happy, thrilled, overjoyed that Lucy accepted his proposal with much passion. He could already see himself back in the Celestial world. He wanted the training to start a.s.a.p but no one can fully concentrate on an empty stomach.

"So first thing after some food is our contract binding. It will be gruesome but I know you can handle it." Lucy gulped and began sweating. What has she gotten herself into.


End file.
